This invention relates to a paperboard carton which is openable and reclosable to thereby provide for sequential partial dispensing of the carton contents. The invention displays particular utility in the packaging of foodstuffs.
The prior art is aware of a variety of cartons in the general shape of a rectangular parallelepiped and fashioned from paperboard or other stiff, resilient and bendable sheet material which may be readily erected or set-up by means of automatic machinery to thereby facilitate mass production. In certain types of these rectangular parallelepiped cartons, it is desirable to provide a seal at the base of a double paneled fin at the top of the carton, and to bend and hold the fin down by means of an adhesive. The seal at the base of the fin is often required to insure freshness of the product in the carton or container. One example of such a construction is afforded by U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,078, issued to Braun. This type of container exhibits both a seal at the base of a fin running along the top of the container, and is also provided with a tear strip to enable access to a pouring spout within the carton. In use, one rips the tear strip and then forms a pour spout. After a partial dispensing of the contents, the pour spout is refolded and tucked back. However, due to the resiliency of the paperboard, the pour spout often does not assume its original, completely tucked-in configuration.